honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Divergent
Divergent is the 67th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Gilli Nissim '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey '''who makes his first onscreen appearance as 'Epic Voice Guy during a conversation with Honest Trailers writer and editor Dan Murrell. It parodies the 2014 YA sci-fi dystopia film Divergent. It was published on July 22, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 21 seconds long. It has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Divergent on YouTube "Enter a world inspired by a woman who read '''The Hunger Games and said to herself, 'I can change that slightly and make a ton of money.'" ~ Honest Trailers - Divergent'' Script Based on the young adult book trilogy about a dystopian America divided into competitive sections, this doe-eyed teenage heroine (Tris Prior) must lead a revolt against a ruthless dictator who -- (Jon Bailey appears on-screen in his recording booth) Jon Bailey: Wait. Guys, we did this one already. It's The Hunger Games. Dan Murrell: No, Jon, it's not The Hunger Games. Jon Bailey: It's not? You sure? Because it looks and sounds exactly like The Hunger Games. Dan Murrell: Yeah, there's no fight to the death in this one. Jon Bailey: So...it's the same movie, but without the actual games? That sounds horrible. (returning to the trailer) Divergent Enter a world inspired by a woman who read The Hunger Games and said to herself, "I can change that slightly and make a ton of money.". Journey to an overly complicated future, where every teenager's career is determined by a test that places them into one of five factions, each based on a single personality trait, unless they test positive for more than one, which makes them a Divergent. But it's different from being Factionless, which basically means you're homeless. But the test doesn't matter because they can choose whatever faction they want, which leads to another series of tests. Four: There are two stages of training. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless-born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations, rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Eric: Rankings will also determine who gets cut. At the end of each stage of training, the lowest-ranking... Ugh. A bowl of names and the Sorting Hat were a lot more straightforward. Volunteer as tribute to one of five factions, each named after a different SAT word. There's Abnegation, the District 12's; Erudite, the Slytherins; Amity, the Hufflepuffs; the other one (Candor); and Dauntless, the cool faction that plays games, gets tattoos, and does parkour that every teen would choose to join, because no teenager in their right mind would ever choose to be a f*cking farmer. Meet Tris, a secretly Divergent Abnegate-turned-Dauntless who's just as insufferable as this sentence. She's a heroine you're not embarrassed to like who's smarter than Bella (Twilight) and more decisive than Katniss (The Hunger Games), but that won't stop her from getting her ass kicked (shows Tris being hit during training)...a lot (shows Tris being hit and kicked). Witness a creepy romance bloom between Tris and her much, much older trainer with an equally dumb name (Four: My name's Four./'Christina': Four, like the number?), and thrill as these rebellious Divergents uncover an evil conspiracy to eradicate an entire district...I mean, faction. Watch things heat up as Shailene Woodley and this super-hot tattooed hunk make out, while fighting against Miles Teller, who she made out with in The Spectacular Now; and being related to Ansel Elgort, who she made out with in The Fault in Our Stars. Yeesh, it's like a Quarter Quell of guys Shailene's porked. Sit back for a film full of things that are obvious attempts to pander to teenage girls, like staring at yourself in the mirror; having perfect hair, no matter how much you work out; hot older boys who see how special you are on the inside; and telling them that choosing your clique is the most important decision you'll ever make. So get ready to be left hanging while our two love interests outsmart the evil government, then ride off on a train into an uncertain future. (Jon Bailey again appears in the recording booth) Jon Bailey: Guys, I'm telling you, we did this already! (returning to the trailer) Starring Kattris (Shailene Woodley as Tris Prior), I Am Number Four (Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton), The Fault in Our Co-Stars (Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior), Kilometers Teller (Miles Teller as Peter Hayes), Old Rose (Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews), Mekhi Phive Minutes of Screen Time (Mekhi Phifer as Max), Kat Von D (Jai Courtney as Eric Coulter), and Cinna's Daughter (Zoe Kravitz as Christina). for Divergent - Not The Hunger Games. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Not the Hunger Games (shows characters cutting their hands with a knife) Yikes. One kid with hepatitis, and they're all going down. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced produced Honest Trailers for many movies based on YA books including The Divergent Series: Insurgent, The Hunger Games, Mortal Engines, The Maze Runner, The Fault in Our Stars, Twilight, and Harry Potter. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * This is Jon Bailey's first onscreen appearance as Epic Voice Guy. He also appears onscreen in Insurgent, Mad Max: Fury Road and Boyhood. * Dan Murrell also makes a voice-only appearance in Insurgent and the Honest Teaser for Batman v. Superman. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Divergent has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites remarked on Honest Trailers humorously confusing ''Divergent for ''The Hunger Games, ''including EW, IndieWire, Uproxx, and Digital Spy. Bustle said that Screen Junkies team are "always tellin' it like it is in their brutally honest (and very appropriately titled) Honest Trailers" but also acknowledged that the parallels to ''The Hunger Games are "obvious." Uproxx noted "you can only make parody trailers for so long before the same themes start popping up." ComingSoon.net praised the Honest Trailer's line about the sorting hat and noted that this Honest Trailer will "probably going to make Divergent fans mad." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title designs by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Gilli Nissim, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Honest Trailer confuses 'Divergent' for 'The Hunger Games' '- EW article * 'Divergent is not The Hunger Games in Honest Trailers video '- Digital Spy article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Divergent’ Which Is Basically ‘The Hunger Games’ Without The Games '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailers Is Super Confused About ‘Divergent’ '- Uproxx article * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for ‘Divergent’, AKA Not the ‘Hunger Games’ '- ComingSoon.net article * ''Divergent's Honest Trailer Reveals Obvious 'Hunger Games' Parallels — VIDEO '- Bustle article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:YA Category:Dystopian Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Franchises Category:Season 3 Category:Lionsgate Category:Summit Entertainment